Lightning and Fire
by 1Dbeyfan55
Summary: Hilary decides to go to a party at Tyson's house, shes excited to see everyone again after 8 years. But after getting a psychic hand reading from a strange woman and a symbol on her hand, she is slowly being molded into a deadly blader and a whole different person. The bladebreakers need to find the woman to cure Hilary from getting brainwashed. KaixHil
1. Chapter 1

This fic takes place about 8 years later the end of G-Revolution, so Kai is about 24 and Hilary is about 23. Anyways, ignore all my talking hahah go read!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Chapter 1

Hilary's p.o.v.

I browse the internet, bored out of my life. I decide to go check on my facebook to kill some time. I scroll through my newsfeed looking at the new posts by others, Daichi posted about his new job as a blader DJ, everyone was in a relationship of some sort… then I see a post that's by Tyson that gets my attention. The post reads: "Hey everyone! It's been a while, who wants to party at my house today at 4 to whenever?" A smile grows across my face. I haven't seen everyone in so long; this is a great opportunity to see everyone again! So I agree to go.

As I walk through the streets of Bakuten on my way to Tyson's dojo, I pass a 'hand reading' stand, and apparently the lines of your hand could tell what your future looks like. Well, at least that what the lady at the stand said. "Sure, I'll give it a go," I tell the stand lady. So, we sit down at the table, and the lady takes my hand and traces her fingers along the lines of my hand.

"Hmm," the lady says, still tracing the lines of my hand, "You will marry a boy that you will see today." That could be anyone. It could be Max, or, EW Tyson, or even Kai! I smile at the thought. To all my girl friends, I think it's a bit obvious that like Kai.

The woman spoke again, "You will become a very great beyblader." Now that would never happen. Ever. The woman bent down, looking for something, then came back up again with a silver ink stamp. She stamped my left hand.

"Can I have your cell number? I will be able to contact you whenever we're offering more hand readings." She passes me a slip of paper and pen.

"Um, sure." I write down my number and give her back the pen and paper.

"You are free to go. Have a nice day!" She says.

I get up, and thank the woman, and I start to walk to Tyson's dojo. I take a look at the ink stamped on my hand in the shape of a silver beyblade. Around the beyblade are little clouds with lightning striking from them. The ink is getting itchy. Probably just an allergic reaction.

I finally get to Tyson's dojo, and I can hear the music blasting, and all the people talking, laughing, and screaming their lungs out. I take a step inside, and then I hear Mariah shout:"C'mon Hilary! Come dance with us!" So I came and joined her, Max, Tyson, Mathilda, Salima and a few others dancing crazily to the blaring music.

Kai is leaning against the wall, alone. Typical. I stop and walk towards him to come invite him. 'Pretty sure he won't want to, but why not try to anyways?'

"Hey Kai!" I say to him smiling.

"Hn."

"Wanna come and dance with us? It's really fuuun!"

"I don't dance."

"Ok, suit yourself, sour puss."

I go back to dancing with everyone else.

Kai's p.o.v.

I watch Hilary as she dances with all the other bladers. Why does she keep forgetting that I'm Kai the quiet one, the one who isn't like the others, the one who thinks all this is a waste of time? I don't even know why I agreed t go. I guess I just wanted to see everyone else and have a chat with everyone else. Not this stupid dancing stuff. At least the drinks here aren't that bad.

Hilary's p.o.v.

Wow, after dancing 10 minutes I'm already tired. Usually I can last longer dancing like this. "Hey Mariah, I'm gonna go get a drink." I walk up to the refreshments table. Beer, vodka, red wine… where's the juice? I'm not into alcohol. I look around the table, and… aha! A bowl of punch. I take a plastic cup and pour myself some punch.

My head start to hurt. I think I'm getting the headache. I put my hand on my forehead to help it.

Kai comes towards the refreshments table and takes a shot of vodka. "Hey." I say. He sees my hand on my forehead. And asks, "Are you alright?" I realize he's worried about me. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Just a headache, you know, probably because of the super loud music." "Hn."

Suddenly a sharp pain strikes up my left arm. The ink beyblade in my hand starts to glow. I yelp in pain and in fear.

Kai's p.o.v.

What the hell... A symbol on Hilary's left hand starts to glow a faint blue and she screams. She faints and I catch her. I pick her up. Her arm is still glowing, and then the symbol starts emitting some kind of fog. A spinning beyblade appears under all the fog. The beyblade is just floating in the air like that, spinning and spinning. The beyblade is scarlet with black triangles all over it. It finally drops to the ground and stops spinning. Hilary's arm stops glowing.

I look around the dojo and everyone is looking at me and Hilary. The music stopped. "What just… happened?" asks Max. I look at Hilary still in my arms. "I don't have a clue."

Hey guys this is my first fic, so it might not be that great. The second chapter is sure to come soon so go ahead and follow and review and everything

-1Dbeyfan55


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade!1! Well I wish hahah

Chapter 2

Hilary's pov:

I wake up in a white bed and there's a medicinal smell lingering in the air. My arm is hurting like hell. It doesn't necessarily feel broken, but just painful and tingly. I take a quick look at it, and it's covered in bandages. I look around again; I'm definitely in a hospital. I spot a nurse holding a clipboard walking in my direction.

"Ah, Ms. Tachibana, I see you're finally awake. How's your arm going?" she asks with a friendly smile. "Um...good I guess." Another question hits me. "Why am I here?" Sounds like a stupid question but I really don't care at this instant.

"We actually aren't that sure," she said, smile fading. "There have been a lot of people with their arm's muscles pulled, or other strange pains in their arms coming in, and we don't know why."

I look at the bed beside me. A younger boy with his upper arm bandaged up was dozing off. The other bed beside him also had a person with her arm wrapped in bandages. 'What was happening to all these people…including me?' I think. 'Well…who knows? It could just be some weird coincidence.' I also notice that the people with hurt arms/wrists have the same silver stamp I got from the hand reading stand yesterday. Was it something to do with the hand reading stand? What exactly is going t happen to me?

I decide that I need to get my mind off the subject and get some more rest.

After my little siesta, Max decided to go pick me up from the hospital and he drove to Tyson's dojo for a bladebreaker talk.

"Hey Hils, "they all said when I entered the dojo. (Except Kai of course, he was just sitting against the wall crossing his arms, but he glanced over.) "What exactly happened last night?" I asked them. "I dunno, why don't you ask Mr. Sourpuss over there what happened," said Max. "He did catch you and everything." I could feel myself turn a shade of pink. I turned to look at Kai, and I could have sworn he had a surprised look on his face for at least a split second. "Yeah Kai," said Tyson putting a little smirk on to tease us, "What DID happen?"

Kai's p.o.v.

I really didn't know what happened. I try to explain the situation as best as I could avoid talking about my catching Hilary to them. Didn't want Tyson to have an excuse for teasing me about her. I didn't even like her, so what's the point anyways?

"At the party she came to the drink table, where I was, and she fainted. I-""Caught her because you like her!" yells Daichi. "I caught her because she I didn't want her to hurt herself." I explain. Tyson whispers something to Daichi. I can make it out as 'Look at Hilary.' I glance at her and she's looking at her in the darkest shade of pink you could get before it turning red. I continue; "And this symbol on her arm was glowing. Bright white fog was covering everything, so I couldn't see well. All I saw was a beyblade arising in mid-air and…that was it."

Hilary quickly turned from a shade of pink, to a sickly green. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Before the party," she started,"I saw this hand reading stand and I tried it out. The woman gave me a stamp with a beyblade on it after she was done. And at the hospital, there were some other people with hurt arms and the same stamp on their hands. I think all this might be connected with that hand reading sign…"

The whole team gasped. "Where was the hand reading stand located?" I ask her.

"Downtown." She answered.

"Let's go there. We'll find whoever did this and they will pay."

"But Kai, what are we—"

She got cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

Hilary's p.o.v.

Oh my gosh. What if this is the lady who stamped me? I pick up, afraid of whom it would be.

"Hello, miss." It wasn't the lady, it was a man. He had a calm voice, but it sounded so calm it was strange. Like he really was eager to do something, but didn't want to show it. "Um, hi." I said.

"Who is it?" said Ray. "Shhh!"

"Hello. You are probably wondering what that stamp is on your hand."

A sudden rush of panic is in me. Suddenly, Kai grabbed the phone. "Hey!" I yell at him.

"What do you want from her?" Kai yelled at the phone. "Someone just got protective," said Ray. Kai gave him an evil look. Ray laughed it off.

"You will see a lot of change in her in the next couple of days." The man said.

"What?"

"She will be one of my new pets."

"BORIS? Is that you?"

"No," said the man, "I do know him, though. He is a great man."

"GREAT MAN?" Kai yelled.

"Hmm. I see that you aren't in a good mood. I guess I will call you later."

And he hung up. That was it. I'm toast. Kai looked like he wants to throw my phone at the wall. The bladebreakers look confused, a bit scared. Me? I am terrified, I don't know what else to expect.

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! The last of the school work is gone, so I have a lot of time for things now Thanks for reading!


End file.
